Mixed Emotions
by ruiiko
Summary: Ever wonder why Defoko is so mean to Momo? One-shot!


Most days for the young maid, Momo Momone were often spent luxuriously. She led an easy life, in the UTAU house. Her daily routine consisted of waking up, cooking for the other UTAU's, cleaning up afterwards, making lunch, cleaning up after that, making dinner, and cleaning up after that. Some may say a life of cleaning and cooking couldn't be fun. But Momo would always shake her head and smile. After all, she was programmed to cook and clean. She was a maid. And it was fun. Well, for her at least.

If she wasn't cooking or cleaning, you could usually find her singing in the recording studio, visiting the VOCALOID house, or hanging around her two best friends Teto and Defoko. The only problem was, she was extremely shy and had a hard time socializing with others. Even around Teto and Defoko. So for the most part, she would just listen to them, and giggle when something was funny. She didn't want to embarrass herself by saying something stupid.

And it didn't help that Defoko was often two-faced. One minute she'd be really friendly, and the next minute she'd be stealing Momo's head, calling her names, and in the end, making her cry. It was like this everyday…and the worst part of it was, Momo was in love with Defoko. She would often wonder why she ever fell for her all of all people…she was so mean to her! And while Momo hated the constant bullying, she loved it at the same time.

As usual, it was just another day for Momo's day. After making breakfast for all her friends, she would clean up by herself, as they all wandered off to do what they did. The pink haired maid sighed, as she scrubbed the plates in the sink. She loved everyone dearly, but she wished they would help her sometimes. Cleaning and cooking was fun, but Momo still didn't like when her friends were to lazy to put their dishes away, and she ended up doing it for them.

Her light green gaze traveled away from the sink, as she heard footsteps from behind her. Defoko was peering into the fridge, looking around for something. Her cheeks turned as pink as her hair, and she smiled gently. "W-what are you looking for?" She asked, stammering. A bad habbit of hers when nervous.

Defoko turned around, a box of grape juice in her hand. "None of your concern." She said coldly. Momo frowned, as she looked into Defoko's un-interested expression. "I-I…was just wondering." She said nervously. Defoko rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "It's in my hand, dummy maid." Momo looked down to see the grape box in Defoko's hand. She smiled lightly. Defoko raised a brow. "What are you smiling about?" She asked broadly. "It's nothing…" Defoko rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, stupid maid…" And with that, Defoko turned and began to walk off.

Momo turned back to the sink, as tears filled her eyes. "I-I was only trying to be nice…" She said, letting tears fall. "I don't understand…what did I do wrong? I just want to be her friend, but she's always so mean to me…!" Momo continued, talking to herself as tears poured down her face like a river, into the soapy dish water.

Meanwhile, Defoko stopped, turning a little to see Momo hunched over the sink, hearing snivelling and hiccupping. She bit her lip and sighed. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid…' Defoko said to herself. She knew it was her fault that Momo always ended up crying, because of her constant bullying. She only did it though, because she didn't want Momo to find out her true feelings for her. That's right. Defoko loved Momo. She was far to chicken to admit it though! So she hid it through bullying Momo. And from the looks and sounds of it at the end of the day, damn, she was doing a good job._

_The sounds of Momo's crying tugged at Defoko's robotic heart strings. She couldn't take it anymore. "H-hey, Momo…?" Momo turned to face her, her cheeks stained with tears, and her eyes wide. "W-what?" There was a moment of silence, before Defoko chose her words. "…I'm sorry for calling you a…stupid maid."_

_Momo dried her hands with a towel, before wiping her tears away, and walked closer to Defoko. "H-how can I b-believe that….?" She questioned. "I-I mean, you may say y-you're sorry, b-but then y-you'll just be back to calling names and stealing m-my head!" Momo said, raising her voice a little. It surprised Defoko a little, how Momo was acting. Usually she'd just take it, or shake her head and not say anything. Right now she sure had a lot of courage. "Defoko, w-why do you always b-bully me?" She asked, beginning to tear up again. Defoko frowned a little, as sadness began to well in her eyes for the first time. "W-what have I ever d-done to you?" Momo continued, her lip beginning to quiver. Defoko was speachless, at a lost for words. What could she say?_

_The truth, maybe? Defoko sighed. "Momo, I-" "You w-what?" Momo cut her off. Defoko stepped closer to Momo, placing her hands on the smaller female's shoulders, causing her to cringe. "It's because, I love you." She admitted. Momo's eyes grew wide, and she blushed deeply. "Y-you what…?" "You heard me. I love you." Defoko repeated, placing a finger under Momo's chin, to bring her gaze up to meet Defoko's. _

_The purple haired UTAU stared into Momo's eyes, searching for a response, before going in for the kill, filling in the space between the two, their lips connecting. After a moment, the two pulled away. Momo stared into Defoko's eyes, and smiled. "I…I love you to."_


End file.
